


Octopus

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [100]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Multi, also clint is a little shit, but oh well, but they all love him anyway, clint is an clinger, it's still sooo fluffy, prompt, this was gonna be longer and cuter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is like a cat.</p>
<p>He can fall asleep anywhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octopus

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Prompt: Clint has a tendency to fall asleep anywhere. Behind the stairs, under the bed, on the table, on top of the fridge etc. and just fluff where the boys all carry the little bird somewhere. Usually he clings to them and they have to hold him bc Clint doesn't like to sleep alone he loves being held. Thor might even hold Clint on his hip like a child while he cooks or does something

If you asked any of the men, they would flat-out say it was annoying. 

They would be fucking liars. 

Every single one of them thought it was the most adorable thing they could possibly imagine. 

You see, the Avengers had a secret.

The secret is that one Clint Francis Barton, Hawkeye: World’s Greatest Marksman, was the cutest thing they had ever seen.

And no, we’re not just talking about Clint in general, though he is very cute that way as well.

The cute that squeezes everyone’s heart, is when he sleeps. 

Because Clint Barton is like a cat, he will fall asleep anywhere. 

They have found him in all sorts of places: under the stairs, ontop of the fridge, on the A outside the tower (though that one also terrified them). 

But the really cute part is when they pick up Clint to take him to his room. Clint hates to sleep alone, and will positively cling to whomever grabs him at any given time. 

Clint attaches to the warmth holding him, and turns into the cutest human octopus anyone of the Avengers had ever seen. 

Each member of the team dealt with Clint different however. 

If it were Bruce that were to find Clint, Bruce usually ends up curling Clint into his lap and taking a nap as well. 

If it was Tony, Clint would be on Tony’s bed, and the two of them would end up taking a nap. 

If it was Steve, Clint would be carried to the nearest couch and laid down in Steve’s lap while the blond spent some time drawing. 

If it was Thor, well it depended on the day. Sometimes Thor just carried Clint around with him on his hip, like a toddler. Natasha has several photos on her phone of Clint wrapped around Thor’s side as the Asgardian held him and made food. 

Of course, all of these would deny ever doing such a thing. They would flat out say that Clint falling asleep was a disturbance. Of course, of course. 

However, Clint never denies that it happens. 

“They call me octopus” Hawk said to one interviewer, much to the other male members dismay (and Natasha’s amusement)

 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
